Benefits
by pestilent.defiler
Summary: Mordecai hated being back in Sanctuary, but there were benefits. ...A bit of smutty fluff.


I wrote this just for the fun of a little PWP. Many thanks to the amazing Pink Pandoracorn for being awesome, and also for encouraging this insanity. *heart*

As a note of trivia, this may or may not have served as a practice session for my chapter story "Friend Zone". I'm not telling. ;)

Usually I don't say this because I am a delicate flower, but constructive criticism is much appreciated on this particular piece.

* * *

Mordecai hated being back in Sanctuary, but there were benefits, too. Nights like this were one of them. The vault hunters were all off on various missions, and even Roland was nowhere to be found. It was just him, plenty of booze, and Lilith's ass.

Naturally Lilith came attached to her ass, but the siren's habit of bending anxiously over the holographic map in the middle of the room for minutes at a time made up for the awkwardness that still lingered between them even after all this time. The view from his favorite chair was excellent, and Mordecai sprawled there comfortably, drinking and watching.

Lilith leaned over the map, marked something down, and paced back out to the balcony. She spent a few moments out there before walking across the room again. A brief settling of springs indicated she'd sat down on the couch, but before long she was bending over the map again and Mordecai was back to enjoying the sight.

"I can feel you staring at my ass, Mordecai." she finally snapped, not turning around.

"You can, huh?" he replied, setting down an empty bottle.

"_Why_ are you staring at my ass, Mordecai?" she demanded, still staring at the map.

"Because it's there." he extracted a fresh bottle from his storage deck. "Why d'ya keep pointin' it at me?"

"I'm not." she snapped.

"Mmhmm."

"Anyway," Lilith continued, "don't you have anything better to do than stare at my ass?"

"Not really." he stretched a little, popping his neck. "Staring at the nicest ass in Sanctuary seems like an okay way to spend the evening, 'specially since you keep pointin' it at me."

She straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't turn around. Mordecai smirked at her turned back.

"What about Moxxi's ass?" she muttered.

"Oh god, are we startin' that again? Really?" Mordecai spat back.

Lilith slumped and turned around to face him. Mordecai took one look at her face and offered his newly opened bottle, which she accepted.

"Sorry." Lilith mumbled, taking a drink as she sat on the table next to the hunter's chair. "I guess I...I dunno. Whatever."

"Yeah," Mordecai agreed. He popped the top of yet another bottle.

"So what's up, chica? Our fearless leader ignorin' you again?"

Lilith sighed. "Yeah. Something like that. You know Axton's been sleeping with him? I just found out today. Bastard told me he didn't have time for that kind of thing, the whole "it's not you it's me" speech, then Mr. Commando-With-The-Tight-Pants shows up..."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Mordecai looked at her, watching her drink. Watching her lips as they wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. Remembering what it felt like when they wrapped around him.

"I have time," Mordecai murmured.

Lilith nudged him with her foot. "Yeah, I just bet you do."

"No, really." he put his bottle on the table and his hand on her knee.

Her breath caught a little, and when she didn't protest he slid his other hand up the outside of her thigh, gently caressing the bare skin at her hip.

"Mordy," she whispered, "breaking up last time-"

"Was a mistake." he replied. He took her hand in his, then kissed her palm, inner wrist, knuckles.

"It sucked, is what I was going to say," Lilith continued.

Her bottle clinked against his as she set it down. She used her free hand to remove Mordecai's goggles and set them on the table as well. He blinked at her, his eyes adjusting to the sudden shift in color.

"Maybe we were just moving too fast. Y'know, too much relationship, not enough sex for just the sake of it?" he teased.

Lilith quirked her lips, trying not to smile. She nodded with mock seriousness. "You might be right, you know."

"I do my best." he rose from his seat and kissed her.

It had been a long time since they'd last kissed, but the years between seemed to disappear. The hand that had been playing at her hip slid under her shirt and up her back, settling for the moment on her ribcage as he pulled her close. Their tongues met and Lilith made a small noise, pressing into him. Mordecai used his free hand to caress first her face, then down her neck and collarbone.

Lilith broke the kiss to grin at him, golden eyes already blazing with lust. He chuckled at her and buried his face in her neck, alternating kisses and nips. Her swirling tattoos glowed lightly in the dimness of the room, attracting his attention like a beacon.

"What do you think of the new ones?" she asked, nearly breathless.

"They're beautiful," he replied, lips never leaving her skin as he spoke. "This one," he softly traced a line with one of his long fingers, "was starting to appear last time I saw you."

"I wondered if you noticed."

"Seemed impolite to mention, 'specially since all I wanted to do was this." he licked it and Lilith half-giggled, half-moaned.

"That tickles, damn it."

"Sorry." he smirked, tone making it clear that he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"Oh, shut up." she replied, tugging at the silky red fabric that wrapped around his body. "Scruffy, what the hell even is this?"

"It's a long story," Mordecai replied. "You want it off?" he fiddled with a couple of strategic straps and the whole wrap slithered into a puddle on the floor.

"So much clothing," Lilith sighed.

"I could say the same about you. Too much for my taste, anyway."

"As long as we're in the awkward pause portion of the foreplay, should we go somewhere a little less public?" Lilith hopped down from the table and looked up at him.

"So this is definitely happening, then?" Mordecai smiled and stroked her hair.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"How about my place?"

.

The trip from the fast travel station, across the snowy terrain, and up the stairs into Mordecai's semi-abandoned home in the Tundra Express passed by in a blur of kisses and groping. Lilith lit a fire while Mordecai removed the more fiddly bits of his wardrobe, and before either of them really knew what was happening, they were both half naked on his bed and wrapped around each other, making out like teenagers.

Mordecai moaned as Lilith straddled him and unbuttoned his fly. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock straining against its fabric confines.

"Lil, for the love a god don't just stare at it."

"So impatient." she shook her head, feigning indifference.

Mordecai carefully flipped her over so that their positions were reversed, somehow removing his pants in the process. Lilith shimmied out of hers, and the pair locked eyes for a moment.

She pulled him down to whisper huskily in his ear. "If you're waiting for an invitation...seriously Mordy, you aren't waiting for an invitation, are you?"

Mordecai reached down to touch her, running his fingers down her silky folds. His cock twitched and he groaned as he felt her wetness on his fingertips. Lilith moaned in response, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He grasped her wrist and pulled it gently out of his hair so that he could move. He kissed her wrist, feeling the pulse beneath his lips.

"Now. Please?" Lilith pleaded, arching her hips beneath him.

She was wet enough that he entered her with the movement, and they both cried out in pleasure. She felt even better than he remembered. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he'd invested a lot of time since their last encounter imagining this moment, and for once reality was better than fantasy.

Her muscles tightened around him, building delightful friction as they rode each other. He hadn't forgotten what she liked, and his memory was rewarded with her ardent cries.

He could feel himself getting close already, and tried to slow the pace a bit, but Lilith was having none of it.

"Lil, I gotta slow down, I'm gon-" he gasped.

"I know," she dug her fingernails involuntarily into his back. "Me too..oh please don't stop."

He lost himself to her then, abandoning all last vestiges of thought. Nothing existed for him but Lilith, her sounds, her smell, the feel of her writhing beneath him. He thrust into her hungrily, desperately. He'd missed her, all this time. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted it to end so that they could do it again.

He could feel his release building and fought against it even as he worked to reach it.

Lilith cried his name and he was dizzy with the primal need to come inside her. He was about to lose his battle against himself when Lilith orgasmed with a scream and they came together, each feeling the other and reveling in the rediscovered pleasure of it.

Mordecai sagged and they panted together for a few moments, unwilling to part. Lilith laughed and pushed gently at his chest.

"Off."

"Fuck." Mordecai flopped on the bed, holding out his arm for her.

"Yep." Lilith agreed, snuggling against his chest.

"Missed you." he kissed her forehead.

"You too." she yawned.

Mordecai smiled. He hated being back in Sanctuary, but there were benefits, too.


End file.
